


Scenes in a relationship

by tigerlilyschild



Category: Leverage
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-21 10:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerlilyschild/pseuds/tigerlilyschild
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippits of their relationship</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Leverage or the charactors. I would love to. "The Poisoner's Handbook" by Deborah Blum is an excellent read, I highly recommend it.

Eliot was comfortably slumped on the couch reading the "The Poisoner's Handbook" and enjoying a rare evening of solitude. It wasn't that he didn't love Parker and Hardison- damn! did he love those two!- but for a man who had lived the majority of his adult life as a loner sometimes the closeness and lack of personal space in a relationship was stifling. He had finally broken Parker of the habit of walking into the (locked) bathroom when he was taking a leak by "accidentally" peeing on her feet. The resulting shriek threatened to blowout his eardrums...but he did get to pee in private now.

Hardson and Parker had decided to go out that evening, paintball or skating, something to drain off Parker's excess energy, and when Eliot declined to go, did not push. They might not totally understand his need for occasional solitude but they did respect it...and he was much easier to live with when he got his alone time.

The rumble of thunder and a flash of lightning interrupted his reading and he was fully aware for the first time of rain pattering on the windows. Getting up and stretching he was surprised to see that it was almost eleven- Parker and Hardison should be home soon. And with that thought, they came tumbling through the doorway like a pair of rambuncious puppies, laughing hysterically and soaked to the skin.

"How old are you two?!" grumbled Eliot, "Damn it, it's cold out there and you're dripping all over the carpet! I'll be surprised if you don't end up sick." Parker laughed with blue lips and launched herself into  his arms. Her skin was freezing and her hair hung in soggy hanks- he held her close and tried to rub some warmth into her arms.

"You should have been with us!" she chirped giddily, teeth chattering, "we were dancing in the rain, and watching  the thunder..."

"Lightning, mama," corrected Hardison. He leaned over to give Eliot a quick icy kiss, adding "and you're getting Eliot all wet, not good, girl."

"Both of you!" commanded Eliot. "In the shower, now!" and marched them into the bedroom, picking up soaked clothing as they shed it and had vitamin c tabs and cups of hot sweet tea ready for them when they finally emerged, warm from the shower.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not mine, as usual.

Their relationship was fraught with little gliches.

Unfortunately, Parker's safe word was 'no'. ("Seriously, Parker, you can't have 'no' as a safe word!" "Why not!? 'No' means 'no'! "Mama's got a point, man.")

So, the first time that Parker sighed "God, no..." , the boys immediately stopped what they were doing and rolled to their respective sides of the bed before she could get out "please don't stop!" Smexy time was put on hold for a fifteen minute giggle fest...and 'strawberry' was chosen as the new safe word.

 


End file.
